Drama, Sex, and Louisiana
by tweetyberd
Summary: Sasuke is sent to Louisiana because of problems at school. There, he meets the famous...Well, famous in Louisiana,  Naruto Uzamaki, who is the #1 jockey in the state. After a series of unfortunate events, he's hired as his assistant.But, he has a problem


Sasuke is sent to Louisiana because of problems at school. There, he meets the famous...Well, famous in Louisiana, Naruto Uzamaki, who is the #1 jockey in the state. After a series of unfortunate events, he's hired as his , he has a problem

OMG HELLO PEOPLE :D So yeah... the other day I went to the movie theaters, and saw a trailer for a movie about horses... and I had an idea for this fic... so yes... 8D  
Rated for later chapters ;3  
  
Chapter 1:

Louisiana?

It's the 3rd day of school. And I'm already cleaning myself off from being dumped into a trash can. I don't blame them, really. It isn't their fault we're forced to grow up in this society, no, this world that demands perfection. Here in California, homosexuality is probably the least touched on subject when it comes to school. I mean, it wasn't until I was in 9th grade that I figured out what 'being gay' even meant, let alone that I was gay myself. It took me a while to admit it to myself that I found other guys attractive. I tried really, really hard not to believe it. I even went out with a girl for a few months, but I couldn't do it. It's not that I found girls repulsive or anything, but when I looked at her, I honestly just didn't feel anything. I didn't really even think anything, either. Other than her forehead was a bit large.  
I brush by Suigetsu, and he doesn't even cast me a second glance. He just keeps on talking to Karin and Jūgo about something or another, while they pretend not to notice me as well. It's funny, really, that they used to be my closest friends. So close that I decided it would be ok to tell them about my sexual orientation.  
Boy was I wrong.  
"Good one, Sasuke!" Karin gasped out in-between her fits of laughter.  
"You looked so serious, too! With the way you were going on like that! And how you pretended to be all nervous today! You were planning this for a while, weren't you!" Then Suigetsu actually looked up, catching my petrified expression.  
"I mean-... Oh shit..." The way Suigetsu said that, I thought maybe he felt guilty. Well, until he burst out laughing once again. And Karin had actually fallen and was rolling on the floor by then. Jūgo just sat there, biting back a grin. I remember just clenching my fists and stalking off. Just walk away, chanted the little voice in my head that I've had ever since health class.  
Looking back, I really wish that voice would have kept his fucking mouth shut. There is nothing I'd like to do more than somehow go back in time, and slam my fist into that fucking jerk's stomach. And face. And maybe knee him in the crotch too, just for the hell of it.  
Just a few days after the incident, and my secret had spread through the entire school. By then, anybody I considered a friend or acquaintance made sure not to look at me, and heaven forbid that they'd talk to me. Only one person ever talked to me after that, a girl named Ino Yamanaka. At first, I thought it was sweet of her that she'd talk to me despite the rumors of me being gay (which by then had turned into me raping five fourteen year old boys at the same time... The way rumors spread at this school has me worried) but little did I know it was just an act. One day, she mysteriously stopped eating with me at lunch, and I was later informed it was all a bet. Apparently, if she could sit with me at lunch for a whole week without me asking her to leave because she had girl germs, she'd get thirty bucks. Only a few days after that I learned that the bet was set up by none other than the big forehead girl I went out with. What was her name again? Sa... Saku... Oh whatever, she was a bitch.  
I made my way towards my locker, twisted in the code then popped it open. I pulled out my Physics textbook and put it in my backpack, then flung it over my shoulder and headed home. My phone buzzed, and the words "New Text" lit up the small screen. I clicked enter, and saw it was my mom.  
Ur dd is cmng home frm hawaii 2day! We shuld mak him a big din or thro him a party or smthng! TXT ME! XOXO!  
I never should have told her her phone had texting. Or told her about how you don't have to spell words correctly when you're texting, either.  
After about five minutes of trying to decipher what she was saying, I realized my father was coming home. My dad had been sent to Oahu for some business meeting, and despite how much money we had, (or how many times I'd told him about my dream to go to Hawaii) he didn't bother to buy us plane tickets. It probably was due to the face that Oahu was around 80-90 degrees all year, which meant that pretty much every where you look, you'll see a guy without a shirt on. My dad, being the manly gay-isn't-in-my-vocabulary man he was, still hadn't warmed up to me being interested in other men. I tried to make it obvious to my parents so I didn't have to have that awkward conversation, but of course they had to be the two most oblivious people alive. I mean, I had worn polo tees every other day, (NOT because I liked them, but because I wanted them to notice my obvious not-straightness. Those horrid things were going back to the Nordstrom Rack as soon as they noticed) and I'd even considered joining the theater club. But as soon as audition day came, I told them.  
I couldn't join theater. I could NOT do it.  
I'll never forget the look on their faces the day I told them. A perfect mixture of shock, disbelief, and disappointment. My mom got it right away, and had to sit down on the sofa to collect herself. My dad had just stared at me with the same expression for about thirty minutes, then exploded.  
Well, at least he didn't laugh.  
"You're just confused, is all! You've never had a girlfriend! You don't know what it's like! How much better it is than dating an- erm-... boy! Once 10th grade starts, you'll see! That's when the girls at your school start getting all developed and such, and when you'll start feeling things for them you haven't before!"  
Aren't parents supposed to disapprove of that kind of behavior?  
"Is it that you don't know how to get a girl? If you need help, I'll help! Back in school, I was quite the stud myself, believe it or not! Here, this year we'll all help you get a girlfriend! OH! There is a really nice girl down the street, erm- hunny? What was her name again? OH yes! Saku-Insert Big Forehead Girl's Name Here- You know! The girl with pink hair and green eyes! You and her make a really good couple, don't you think dear?"  
"Um... yes! Is that it sweetie? You need help? If you have any questions you know you can always come to me."  
I groaned. This isn't going well.  
And it still wasn't. Well, I think my mom finally got around to the idea of me being gay, because she stopped giving me those pieces of paper in my lunch with my number on it, "Just in case!"  
Or maybe she just got lazy. Either way, I'm thankful. But my dad of course hasn't excepted it. Every opportunity I get to do something... well... gay, I've done it. For example, whenever we're in some kind of waiting room, I'll comment on how cute something is. Like, the curtains, or something. Even if the curtains are ugly, this is just something my dad has to except.  
"Hey, don't you think these curtains are cute? They'd look good in our kitchen!" I tried to make my voice sound as serious as that sentence could sound.  
But my dad would just ignore me, or sometimes he'd even agree. And it was starting to really piss me off.  
I turned the corner to our culdesac, and punched in the code to our gate. Yeah, a gate. To our house. I forgot to mention we're kind of filthy rich. It's what happens when your dad owns one of the biggest real estate companies in the world.  
"Welcome home Sasuke!" Came the voice of my butler through the little speaker before the huge gates slowly swung open.  
"Bob," I muttered my greeting. Yeah I know, Bob is a silly name, especially for a butler. Bob the Butler... Isn't that a tv show?  
I shook my head and pulled open our big, black doors. Bob was there, holding our his arms for my coat. I shrugged it off and folded it before handing it to him. He frowned at that.  
"Sir, you must allow me to fold it for you." Bob insisted, smoothing my coat across his arms.  
I glared at him, "Too late now."  
He glared back, gripped my coat, shook it, crinkled it, then smoothed it and folded it again. I rolled my eyes.  
"There." Bob said with a smirk and a smug nod.  
"Sasuke, you're home!" My mom shouted happily, coming out of the kitchen. She brought him into a warm hug, then gave him an eager smile. "Did you get my text? Your father is coming home!" She clapped.  
"Yeah, I did. And yeah, I know." I deadpanned, and settled into our huge sofa that took up an entire wall. And we have some pretty big walls.  
Mikoto smiled apologetically, then suggested, "You want to help me with the salad?"  
I propped an eyebrow.  
"You're cooking the dinner?" I asked. Usually we had cooks for that. Yeah, we have cooks too.  
She grinned, "Yep! Turns out cooking is really fun! I've never tried it before... I wonder if anybody will notice!"  
Hmm... from professional cooks to an amateur that's never cooked before in her life... Nope, shouldn't taste that different.  
"So you'll help me?" Mikoto smiled eagerly, and clasped her hands together. I sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah.." I mumbled and followed her to the kitchen. She handed me a huge bowl, then a head of lettuce.  
"Start chopping." She instructed, then went to slicing a tomato. I frowned. What does chopping mean?  
"Perhaps you should explain to him what that means, mother. We don't want little Sasuke hurting himself." I turned around and spotted Itachi, reading a newspaper at the dining table. He hid his smirk with his coffee mug. My eye twitched. That tends to happen a lot around my brother.  
"Oh Itachi, he's a grown boy! Who doesn't know how to chop a head of cabbage?" She chuckled and shook her head, then went back to slicing her tomato.  
"Yeah, who doesn't know how to chop a head of cabbage?" I repeated with a snarl, and spun back around to face the vegetable.  
Alright, you cabbage you, prepare to be chopped.  
I gripped the knife my mother gave me and held it above my head. I silently counted to three, then swung it at the vegetable with full force. It sliced into two halves, and my mother clapped.  
"Good Sasuke! I'm so proud of you! Come here!" She cooed, and gave me a kissy face. Oh god.  
"Mom, no, I just sliced a cabbage!"  
"I SAID COME HERE!" I gulped and forced a nod, and she brought me into a warm embrace.  
"Good boy," She chanted and rubbed my back. I glared at my brother when he smirked at me from behind his coffee mug, again. Who drinks coffee at five p.m. anyway? Only weirdos, that's who.  
My mom suddenly pulled away from me, and gasped.  
"Oh my! Is it already five? Your father is going to be here any minute! Boys- go get dressed, here- I'll finish the cabbage, just go change Sasuke..." She blabbered in a frenzy, clenching and un-clenching her hands.  
I nodded and headed up the stairs, and into my giant room. I threw on a black button up shirt, and black slacks. I was in a black mood.  
When I arrived downstairs, the table was already set. There was a giant turkey in the center of the table, with a few plates surrounding it with appetizers. It looked like a scene in one of those cheesy family movies.  
"You made all this?" Came Itachi's voice from besides me. I didn't even notice him approach me. I hate when he does that. It's freakin creepy.  
My mom nodded from the other end of the room, pulling out a chair, most likely belonging to my father.  
"He should be home any minute now!" She said happily, untying her apron.  
As if on cue, the front door swung open, and my dad pulled through. His hair was gelled and his suit was wrinkle free, despite him being on a plane for like five hours.  
"Fugaku!" My mother shouted happily then ran to him, pulling him into one of her hugs. He chuckled.  
"Hey, guys... I'm erm.. Home?"  
My mother squeed, "I know! I made dinner for you!"  
"Wow, you did? All by yourself?"  
Ok, this was just pathetic.  
My mom nodded enthusiastically, then spun around and dragged him to the dining room. I glanced at Itachi, who's expression showed he was having the same thoughts.  
Dinner went smoothly, just like every night, except for some reason, it felt... I don't know... warmer..? Happier...? Whatever it was, it was gone as soon as my mother asked me a certain question I'll never forget.  
"So, Sasuke, your father and I have been thinking..." She cast him a glance, and he nodded as if to say 'tell him.'  
Now, my first thought was that she wanted to have another baby, or move, or I don't know, but I was NOT expecting-  
"How would you like to visit your Uncle in Louisiana?" Mikoto asked with a hopeful grin, holding her hands together.  
My mouth dropped open, despite being half way through a bite.  
Itachi snorted back a laugh, and Fugaku shot him a look.  
"Sasuke, we think it will be good for you! We know things at school are tough, and... What's nicer than Louisiana?" She continued, ignoring Itachi.  
"What's nicer than-" I snorted, "Um, a hell of a lot of things are nicer than Louisiana!" I shouted angrily.  
"Sasuke watch your tone!" My father growled from the other end of the table.  
I looked down, then shot my stare back to my mother.  
"Well it's true! I mean, Louisiana? Louisiana is in like... like.. like the South! With like hillbillies! And murderers that live on little houses at the end of every street and drive pick up trucks and kill people for no reason! And what Uncle? What cousins? We don't have any family!" I shouted in a hurry, as Itachi was using everything inside of him not to burst out laughing.  
Fugaku frowned, "Obito? Your uncle Obito? He came just last Christmas!"  
"Yeah but still! Louisiana? Why not Hawaii, huh? WHY NOT HAWAII-"  
"SASUKE! Sasuke, calm down! Just think about it, ok! We think it would be really good for you! You know, just get a break from everything! And Obito really wants to catch up with you on everything! He really likes you, Sasuke." My mother encouraged, still smiling.  
"What will I do in Louisiana, though?" I sputtered. I was outraged. Louisiana? Really?  
"You can ride horses," Itachi suggested, smiling evily when I shuddered. Horses. Oh god no.  
"Oh you don't have to go ride horses, there are plenty of things to do in Louisiana. And I really think you and Obito will get along, the two of you are more similar than you think." Fugaku said with a wink, cutting into his turkey. I still hadn't even touched mine, and I didn't think I would be any time soon.  
"I'm going to bed." I muttered, shoving my chair back and heading towards my room.  
"You aren't hungry?" My mother called after me.  
"No, mom." I shouted from upstairs, then slammed my door shut.  
I stared at the door for a moment, then snapped.  
"Louisiana? The South? Isn't it like ten times worse in the South when it comes to homosexuality? GAH! And Obito? I met the guy once! OH, YOU TWO HAVE MUCH MORE IN COMMON THAN YOU THINK- Bull shit! Besides our last name, what? I live in California, he lives in Louisiana! BIG FREAKING DIFFERENCE! I can't do this! Who even goes to Louisiana? How do I even know what Louisiana is? WHAT IS A LOUISIANAAAA-"  
I was cut off when my face smashed against my pillow. I laid there for a while, then groaned loudly.  
Why me? Why couldn't I just be born straight? Why couldn't I just keep going out with Big Forehead Girl and get married and live a happy fake life like everybody else in California?  
I really did not want to go to Louisiana... But then again... What was better? Being hated and tormented every day at High School because of your sexual orientation, or being surrounded by nothing but grass fields and hillbillies all day?  
... I was starting to like the sound of being surrounded by nothing but grass fields and hillbillies. Hey, hillbillies aren't that bad! They're fun to listen to.  
I'd never admit it to my parents, though. Yeah, I'll just pretend to hate it when secretly, I'd rather go to Louisiana, after all.  
And maybe I can learn to ride a horse...  
Ok, no. Not happening. Ever.

  
Dear lord... Just imagine what Sasuke's mother would be like now if she were still alive!  
"AWWW SASUKE! YOU MASTERED THE ULTRA DEATH KILLING MURDERER ASSASSIN FIRE JUTSU? AW I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! COME HERE AND LET ME KISS THOSE CHEEKS!"  
O_O  
lol xD Review! :D

p.s. this is a reupload, so sorry that there aren't any italics. In the next chapters there will be all of that stuff ^^


End file.
